Involuntary Movement
by kakashi1138
Summary: Kakashi returns from a mission wounded.My first attempt at, well basicaly anything. Just a one shot drabble. Comments and Critiques are most welcome. WARNING: BLYaoi


Hot, tired, sweaty… every inch of his body aching, no more than that – KILLING, his mind completely blank. Not much was happening around the calm sleeping village, but anything that did occur passed without his noticing. Nothing could penetrate his fatigued soul.

His body was moving on instinct alone to a place he knew he could collapse safely.

The only voluntary muscles working were his legs at their gentle stride, and his arm applying firm and constant pressure to the wound in his side. It wasn't deep, he knew it would heal, but blood loss wasn't something he wanted to deal with at the moment.

His vision started blurring and he cursed himself for not just going to his own, much more conveniently located, apartment. And he would of, but he didn't want to be alone… not tonight.

_Almost there._ The fact that he actually had a thought process startled him more than anything else. He silently hoped that he wouldn't be greeted to harshly once he finally reached his destination.

_Kay, second flo_… He paused for a second at the entrance to the apartment complex as sharp pain jabbed his side. He took in a deep breath and held it there as he started up the stairs. He didn't remember ever having to work this hard to lift one leg up ever before.

_End of the hall_… He froze for just a second before managing to get his arm to create one firm knock against the wood. He could hear the faint sound of foot steps slowly growing louder. As soon as he saw the door began to swing open he collapsed.

As he slowly blinked his eyes open all he saw was darkness. He allowed his eyes a couple seconds to adjust to the lighting, or lack there of. It only took his mind another second to remember everything.

_So this is his bedroom_. He could easily tell by the soft mattress and pillows beneath him that he was indeed in a bed.

He ran his hand down his side to find his wound cleaned and neatly bandaged. _Not bad for a school teacher._ He thought as he inspected the neatness and tightness of his injury wrappings.

_Kay, here it goes._ And with that he put his arms behind him and attempted to sit up.

"Hssss!" His verbal wince startled him more than the pain. _Not too bad. _He couldn't help but smile a little as he realized he was indeed able to move. He spotted his clothes neatly folded on the dresser by the window, and that's when it occurred to him, he snapped his hand up to his face only to find his mask neatly in place.

"Heh, what a gentleman." And with that he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up to start dressing. He was carefully being as silent a possible. Fully dressed he turned and headed to the bedroom door. He silently left the room to find himself in the living room. And it was there that for the first time he spotted his savior.

Iruka lay completely asleep sprawled out on the small couch. He could easily see the heavy dark bags under his closed eyes and couldn't help but smile. He walked over to the sleeping chunnin and pulled the blanket off the floor and back onto his sleeping form. He then bent down so he was right in front of his face.

"I'm sorry for being an inconvience Sensei, and thank you," and he leaned in a little closer, pulling his mask down as he moved in, and left a gentle kiss on his forehead, but before he got a chance to pull completely away two arms reached up, grabbed the back of his neck pulling him straight back down. Next thing he new he was lip-locked and Iruka was running his tongue around his mouth and he couldn't help but kiss back.

"No half decent shinobi could sleep through that racket you just made in the bedroom," Iruka pulled him in for another kiss.

"But I was being so careful to be quiet…" He adopted his pouting face. Iruka just glared at him.

"Where do you think you're going anyway?" Iruka was still laying down with his guest bent over him, he wasn't going to let go just yet.

"I was thinking about going home actually. I wouldn't want to be anymore of a bother than I've already so obviously…" He was cut off by yet another of Iruka's deep kisses.

"Kakashi," Iruka looked deep into his eyes and was met straight on. "Shut up."

And with that Iruka pulled Kakashi all the way down on top of him, holding him in a firm embrace.

END


End file.
